Matingclan: A Dirty Warrior Fanfiction
by OldaccGo2 newdirtyfandomfanfic
Summary: This about a clan called Matingclan, where cats love to mate. Just ask to join and give me their description and information.


**Allegiances:**

 **Matingclan:**

Leader:

Cockstar, 19 moons, tom, Brave, flirty, bold, can be rough, and loves to mate. He loves to mate hard, fast, and deep. A large brown cat with a black tail and yellow eyes. He has a giant cock.

Deputy: N/A

Medicine Cat:

BlazeFleet, she-cat, 35 moons, related to CrabTail. White with reddish orange paws with lighter grey eyes. Very sexual female.

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Creekpaw, she-cat, 7 moons, tan tabby she-cat with a lighter underbelly and amber eyes. Mother- Dawnbreeze. Siblings- Eelpaw. Father- ?

Warriors:

Amberclaw, 16 moons tom, A rough and very dominant tom who loves to take virgin pussies. He loves to rape she-cats and has a large cock. He is has a golden pelt with brown stripes and golden eyes. **Apprentice:** Pantherpaw

Snowfeather, she-cat, horny, sexual, always willing to mate, she has a very strong British accent, and her pelt is really clean and doesn't have a speck of dirt or dust on her. She us a beautiful white cat with piercing blue eyes. She likes to mate hard, fast, rough, deep, and loves to be dominated by other toms.

Lionclaw, 25 moons, tom, nice, aggressive at points, he is a strong black tom with white stripes with green eyes. Straight. Likes to be the dominant cat in mating Family: Pantherpaw (Son)

Viperstrike, 12 moons, brown fur, black stripes and a white underbelly. Handsome, mates whenever he can, and is very seductive.

FalconWing, tom, 28 moons, lanky/long legged brown tabby with amber eyes and a scar on his flank. Very, very dominant.

Oaksplash, tom, light ginger tom with darker ginger stripes on his back, striking green leaf eyes, loves to mate fast and hard, but likes to tease them. **Apprentice:** Eelpaw

Dawnbreeze, she-cat, 39 moons, Warrior, (just got out of Queenship a moon ago) Dark Tan tabby with darker paws and pale eyes. Loves to be sexually involved and give pleasure to others rather than receive the pleasure herself. Kits- Creekpaw and Eelpaw.

Jaysong, tom, 17 moons, grey blue tabby with green eyes and a few scars on his chest. He loves to be dominant. It turns him on to hear the she-cats cries and pleas.

CrabTail, Male, 35 moons, Warrior. Average sized Tom. Mostly white except for his reddish orange tail. Dark grey eyes. Very Dominant and probably bisexual.

Thistletail, male, golden tabby tom w/ amber eye. Friendly, loving, and playful. Mating Habits: He can be quite rough with his partners, but never goes as far as Wolfclaw. Family: Crowkit (daughter), Heavykit (son), and Sparrowkit (daughter). Other: He was never Hollyheart's mate.

Wolfclaw, male, grayish-brown tom w/ blue eyes. Stubborn, rough, and snappy. Mating Habits: He is extremely violent when mating, and will sometimes bite through his partner's scruff when biting her neck. Family: Leafpaw (daughter) and Blackpaw (son) Other: He was never mates with Hollyheart.

Apprentices:

Pantherpaw, 10 moons, does his best to help and is strong if he wants. A gray tom. Straight. Just like his dad normally would love to be the dominant one. Family: Lionclaw(Dad.)

Eelpaw, tom, 7 moons, Apprentice. Darker brown tabby with a solid white tail and amber eyes. Mother- Dawnbreeze. Siblings- Creekpaw. Father- ?

Leafpaw (Leafspot), female, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat w/ amber eyes. Quiet, calm, and kind. Mating Habits: Despite being shy, she likes mating, and can act very slutty. Family: See Hollyheart. Other: Leafpaw's father is Wolfclaw.

Blackpaw (Blackfrost), male, black tom w/ blue eyes. Aloof, calm, and ruthless. Mating Habits: He doesn't mind mating, but has a strange urge to mate with Crowkit. Family: See Hollyheart. Other: Blackpaw is very possessive towards Crowkit, and doesn't like it when she prefers playing with other toms. His father is Wolfclaw.

Kits:

Crowkit (Crowflight), female, ginger she-cat w/ amber eyes. Feisty, stubborn, and lively. Mating Habits: She is a virgin, and very embarrassed about anything sexual. Family: See Hollyheart. Other: Crowkit likes her brother, Blackpaw, more than any other older tom. This is because he plays with her often. Her father is Thistletail.

Heavykit (Heavystorm), male, brown tabby tom w/ green eyes. Aggressive, snappy, and judgmental. Mating Habits: He is a virgin, but eager to mate for the first time. Family: See Hollyheart. Other: He often bullies his sisters, and is responsible for a bite-wound on Hollyheart's nipple. His father is Thistletail.

Sparrowkit (Sparrowsong), female, tortoiseshell-and-brown she-cat w/ amber eyes. Cheerful, naive, and affectionate Mating Habits: She is a virgin, and is oblivious to most sexual things. Family: See Hollyheart. Other: Her father is Thistletail.

Elders:N/A

Queens:

Hollyheart, female, pretty, black she-cat w/ white paws and blue eyes. Caring, firm, and protective of her kits. Mating Habits: She likes mating rough and often, and will rub her hips against a tom she wants to mate with. Family: Leafpaw (daughter), Blackpaw (son), Crowkit (daughter), Heavykit (son), Sparrowkit (daughter), and Adderkit (son) Other: She has had two litters with two different toms. Unfortunately, Adderkit died soon after being born, due to sickness

Toys:

Icecloud, she-cat, flirty, loves mating, snappy at times, loving, and horny. A white cat with blue eyes, a Birman breed. She loves to mate hard and loves to be dominated.

Nightwind, she-cat, 24 moons, jet black she-cat with dark grey-blue eyes. Smaller build. She loves to be dominated, though she wouldn't admit it. She'd rather have everyone think she hates it.

Gingershade, toy, dark ginger tom, blue eye and amber eye. Brave, loyal, and likes to mate hard and rough

Slaves:

Corrine, she-cat, 12 moons, slave. Small, solid grey she cat with green eyes. Virgin. Recent former Kittypet.

Shorty, she-cat, 17 moons, slave. White with tabby brown splotches and dark blue eyes. Very flirtatious. Former Loner.

Red, she-cat, 25 moons, Slave. Reddish orange she-cat with scars along her flanks and light amber eyes. Former Loner. (Been a slave for quite a few moons.)

Dawnsky, slave, white tortoiseshell she-cat, sky blue eyes. Controlling, loyal, and never tried mating. Former rouge.

 **Frostclan:**

Leader:

Snowstar, she-cat, flirty, nice, loving, and sexy. Likes to mate hard and fast. She is an all white cat with striking blue eyes.

Deputy:

Lightstep, she-cat, 21 moons, solid cream colored she-cat with amber eyes. Takes it however she can get it.

Medicine Cat: N/A

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Batpaw, tom, 13 moons, Medicine Apprentice. Dark grey tabby with amber eyes and a slightly larger than normal ears.

Warriors:

Pondleap, tom, 15 moons, warrior. Solid grey tom with blue eyes and a slender build. Loves dominant females. **Apprentice: Lichenpaw**

Apprentices:

Lichenpaw, tom, 8 moons, apprentice. Black and white splotched tom with dark grey eyes.

Kits: N/A

Elders:

Fishwhisker, Female, 108 moons (9 years) Elder. Silver tabby she-cat with grey whiskers around her muzzle and amber eyes. Claims to used to be able to get any tom she wanted when she was younger.

Queens: N/A

Toys: N/A

Slaves: N/A

 **Also, tell what clan you want to be in and add a personality + how they like to mate.**


End file.
